Lost Pride & Love Gained
by AngstyYaoiFangirl
Summary: SMUT ALERT! THIS HAS SOME SERIUS SMUT ACTION WITH 2 BOYS SO DONT RAD IF YOU DONT LIKE! Other than that...see what christmas Present Nowaki gets hiroki and what Hiroki gets Nowaki! First Junjou Egoist


The holidays where fast approaching and still Nowaki Kusama had not had time to go Christmas shopping for his adorable Hiro-san. Our story starts in Nowaki's office at the hospital.

* * *

><p>Nowaki's POV<p>

_'I really need to stop by the store and get my Hiro-San something mind blowing for Christmas. I wonder what he wants? Hmmm... come on Kusama think! You're the seme of this relationship, so take charge!'_I thought to myself.

This has been my problem for a while now, Christmas is still one week away, yet I have no idea what to get. I thought about getting him a new book, but that's what I always get him... I want to get him something special this year.

As I pondered on my question Tsumori-Senpai came and barged in on me.

"AWWWWWW Nowaki have you seen the the list of who's working on Christmas yet?" Tsumori-Sensei asked me in a whiney tone.

"Yes, I saw you got listed for the first shift, but it's not that bad Senpai, you get to go home early AND you have Christmas Eve off, so don't be so sad." I tried to cheer him up.

"I don't want to hear it from the guy who gets all of Christmas off!"

~Christmas Eve~

"_YAWNNN" Man, I'm so tired._

My schedule was packed today. The lake had frozen over and the kids decided on their own that they wanted to try their hand at ice skating, which ended up leading them to broken bones.

_"__At least because I stayed later than my original shift I got an extra bonus. Hmmm, I wonder how many days left until Christmas" _

_P_ulling out my phone, I glanced at the date. **'****Date: 12/24/14 Happy Christmas Eve!'**

"CHRISTMAS EVE IS TODAY?! THAT MEANS CHRISTMAS IS TOMORROW! AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN HIRO-SAN' CHRISTMAS GIFT!"

I ran panicked to the jewelry store, thankfully I knew that it never closed on Christmas Eve.

When I entered the shop the door made a tinkle sound.

"Hello! Welcome to Fine Devines Jewelry Store! How may I assist you?" An old man asked while wizzing out of the back room.

"Good evening! I have been so busy at work that I never got the chance to get my lover a Christmas present!" I told the man frantically.

"Ah, well that won't do. Here, come on now, let's find something that your lover would love!" The old man smiled at me.

"Yes, thank you very much!"

~Christmas Day~ Hiroki's POV

I woke up and found myself encased in Nowaki's arms. I felt myself blush a little as I gazed up at my lover's sleeping face.

_'He looks so peaceful. Ahhh, its been awhile since I've woken up with Nowaki still next to me. Usually he's still at work. This is nice. I'm glad that he doesn't have to work today. This way he can fully appreciate my Christmas present to him.'_

I felt myself blush a lot more as I thought about what I had gotten to please my overgrown puppy of a lover.

I stayed like that in Nowaki's warm arms for a little while longer, Nowaki deserved to sleep in after all the shifts he's been pulling, that mixed with the fact that I didn't want to move just yet. Finally, I felt Nowaki stir as sleep creeped away from him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN, Ah, good morning Hiro-san. Merry Christmas!" Nowaki smiled at me

"Merry Christmas to you too Nowaki!" I said, smiling back at my lover.

We laid together for a while, basking in each other's warmth. Talking about small things. We only got out of bed when my stomach started to rumble.

"Haha, come on Hiro-san, let's get you fed." Nowaki chuckled warmly.

"Who's feeding who?!" I asked menacingly, yet jokingly at the same time.

"Well I am!" Nowaki smiled.

"I'll let that slide, just because it's Christmas." I said, walking into the living room while Nowaki prepared our Christmas breakfast.

The living room was nicely decorated, with garnish hanging on the wall as well as some holly. A little christmas tree sat in the corner with nicely wrapped presents at it's base.

I sat on the couch and took out a book while Nowaki cooked. My lover came into the living room, after he was finished, carrying a tray that had two plates of food.

"I think we can eat in here for today," Nowaki smiled.

_'Damn, he is all smiles today, but I guess that's part of his charm,'_ I thought.

After breakfast, which contained a poached egg on an English muffin, covered in hollandaise sauce, we started opening presents.

I had gotten some books from my old friend Akihiko and some clothes from my parents. Nowaki received some books as well from the doctors at the hospital as well as thank you cards from the children that he oversaw. The people at the orphanage that he used to live at sent a peach cobbler. Finally though, it came time for us to exchange the presents we had gotten each other.

"Hiro-San, I have two presents for you. Here's the first one," he gave me a small present wrapped in a pink wrapping paper that had these cute bunnies on it.

I took my time unwrapping it, and when I finished I saw that I was holding a white case, opening it up I saw a beautiful golden locket. When I opened it up there was already a picture of us in it.

"It's beautiful..." I whispered, looking at the locket

Nowaki's warm eyes watched me closely as he said, "It's not as beautiful as you, Hiro-San."

"Baka, I'm a guy, I can't be beautiful!" I scolded Nowaki and his choice of words.

Nowaki's POV

I am happy that Hiro-san liked my first gift. Now I just need to give him the second one. I have to mentally prepare myself for this.

"Nowaki, here is one of your presents!" I suddenly heard Hiro say while pushing a rather large box toward me.

I opened the package, and to my surprise and delight I saw a black and white wriggling puppy.

"AWWWW! HIRO-SAN! IT'S SO ADORABLE! ARE YOU SERIOUS? THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT!? OH MY GOSH! GOMEN! I LOVE IT! I LOVE HER! I LOVE YOU!"

I ran and glomped on my Hiro-san, the puppy still in my arms.

After that we forgot that we both had a present left to give each other. Instead, we played with the puppy that we named Marley. We only stopped around 9 pm, dinner time, and with Hiro-san's help, we made a delicious dinner.

After our Christmas dinner Hiro-san told me to wait right here in the kitchen. He said something along the lines of forgetting that he had another gift for me, before running to our room.

When he said that, he reminded me that I still haven't given him his second present. I tried again to mentally prepare myself.I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Hiro-San return at all until I heard him call out to me tentatively.

"N-Nowaki?"

I stood up, not looking at Hiro-san, but instead fondled a box in my pocket. Still not looking I shuffled to where I knew my lover to be.

"N..Nowaki...ar...aren't you going to look at me?"

"No, not yet, I need to give you this first!" I spoke, my head focused on the ground.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Hiro-san, in the years that we've known each other I have fallen ever so deeply in love with you. Sure, we've had our downs, but we have had even more ups. You may try to seem like an angry brute, but that's not the case. You are really just a sensitive, warm hearted person. I know when you love something, you will pour it out, and try to convey it to the point that it almost breaks you. I have come to realize that I never want to be apart from you, so…. Hiroki Kamijou will you stay by my side and marry me?"

I had at some point slid onto one knee, and when I finally asked him I took out a pair of silver engagement rings. When I finally got the courage, I looked up at my Hiro-san's face, and was sooooo shocked at what I saw.

Hiro was crying, and at the same time he was blushing like mad, but that's not what surprised me, no not at all. What put me into a state of shock was what Hiro was wearing.

~EXTREMELY INTENSE SMUT, SKIP OVER IF YOU DON'T LIKE~

He had on a pair of neko ears attached to his head. A collar with a bell was wrapped around his petite neck and a long tail trailed behind him. And oh, one more thing to make note of…..THAT WAS THE ONLY THING HE WAS WEARING! I quickly realized that in proposal position….my face was extremely close to his cock.

Sensing the danger of this position, I stood up quickly.

"H..Hiro-san... what's this?" I stuttered. I could feel the heat in my face rise as well as the heat in my groin.

"I..it...was supposed to….be…..a…..a...a special...present to y...you, but….you...going and asking me that...while I'm dressed like this…"

"I'M SORRY HIRO-SAN! I'VE GONE AND RUINED BOTH OUR GIFTS, I'M SO SORRY!" I embraced my Hiro before starting to cry at how foolish I was.

"N...Nowaki, you didn't ruin anything….N..nowaki...Yes….yes.. I will….marry you….and I hope you can still come to enjoy my present." Hiro said, bringing tears to my eyes.

When he said that I attacked him right then and there.

No POV

Nowaki picked Hiroki up bridal style and walked, while in a deep kiss with his lover, to their room. When they made it there, Nowaki threw Hiroki onto the bed before climbing on top of him. Immediately, the seme went straight for his ukes tender ears, biting at them and licking the inner shell. Slowly, he moved downward, kissing along his neck, and collarbone. When he got to the chest he allowed himself to suck on his love's perky nipples, causing the aroused Hiroki to moan in pleasure.

Nowaki took his time making sure that Hiroki's little buds were nice and red before he attacked his love's lips again. Sliding his tongue along the lower half of Hiro's lips, begging for entrance, which he was quickly granted.

While Nowaki kissed him, Hiroki wound his arms around his lover's giant body, noting how slim it was.

_'He's lost some weight again.'_ Hiro thought.

He didn't have much time to brood on it though, not when he felt a giant hot hand encircle his hard dripping cock.

Hiroki writhed in pleasure as Nowaki continued to jerk him off.

Hiroki soon felt his climax coming, "No..wa...ki...I'm goning….to...c..."

"No, not yet Hiro-san, I wanna cum together," Nowaki said, suddenly forming a cock ring with his hand at Hiroki's base.

Understanding, Hiroki unzipped Nowaki's pants that he was still wearing and pulled out his dripping length. He then started to stroke it just how Nowaki had done to him. Nowaki moaned in pleasure as he felt the familiar tingling sensations fill him.

When he was about to climax, Nowaki released Hiro's cock from the cock ring hold and continued to stroke it until they both came at the same time.

After both of their seeds were spilled, Nowaki's as well as Hiroki's lengths re-hardened quickly. This time Nowaki felt the need to enter Hiro-san.

However, when he went to prepare his loves hole, he found it blocked by the cat tail.

"Oh Hiro-San, I didn't know you were enjoying something this good already." Nowaki said as he slowly pulled the tail out of Hiroki's loosened hole.

"B..Ba...ka.." Hiroki half muttered, half groaned as he felt the tail being slowly drawn out of his ass.

"Well, I have to admit, because you decided to wear this tail, that means you are already prepared."

And with that, Nowaki positioned his erection right at Hiroki's entrance before slamming into him.

He moved at a very fast and hard pace right off the bat, causing Hiroki to scream his name, which only made Nowaki thrust harder. At some point, Nowaki started to thrust into Hiroki's special bundle of nerves that made him cry and scream in pure bliss and pleasure. After only a few thrusts like this, Hiroki and Nowaki climaxed hard for the second time that night.

When Nowaki's length softened at last he started to pull out, but just as he was about to do so Hiroki stopped him.

"Nowaki, please, lets stay connected like this for the rest of tonight." Nowaki smiled at his lover and settled back down, per request.

~SMUT OVER WITH SAFE TO READ AGAIN~

"I love you Hiro-san, and I will love only you." Nowaki said warmly.

"I love you too, you big idiot. Lets have a happy life together." Hiroki replied.

"Yes, that would be nice."

With that, the two fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p>AngstyYaoiFangirl- Thanks for reading this, and Merry Christmas!<p> 


End file.
